


The Choice

by VivArney



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiko gives Jack a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

Jack looked up as Toshiko entered his office. “Hey, You look worried.”

She shook her head. ‘Not worried, but I do have something to talk to you about. Something important.”

He closed the report he’d been reading and gave her his full attention. “Whatcha got?”

She took a deep breath and laid a single sheet of paper onto his desk. “Remember when you used the glove on Owen and we scanned you to make sure the energy keeping him alive wasn’t coming from you?”

He nodded, frowning. “Of course.”

She took another deep breath. “I found some data that we overlooked at the time because we were more concerned with Owen.”

“Is there a problem?”

“Not really, but I did find something I wasn’t expecting. Something about you.”

“Come on, Tosh, out with it.”

“I... found out what’s keeping you from dying - permanantly, I mean - and... a way to counteract it.”

Jack’s eyes widened in surprise. The Doctor had told him it wasn't possible.

“It’s up to you, of course... whether you...” She stammered. “If you do it, you’ll live a normal lifespan, lose your ability to hyperheal, get old and...die. It would take massive amounts of energy, but we could... do it here in the Hub. It would take less than an hour to... It’s all there... the only copy. I haven’t told the others and I’ve destroyed all the other information... programmed the computer not to see the data ever again. It could be dangerous in the wrong hands. If you don’t want to... do this, just say so and I’ll Retconn myself,” she finished in a rush and turned away.

Jack swallowed as he fingered the sheet of paper. “You’ve given me a lot to think about, Tosh,” he said quietly.

“I wanted you to know you had a choice,” she said and broke into tears.

He stood and drew her into his arms. He knew how hard it had been for her to bring him this information.

“I’ll let you know,” he promised, handing her a wad of tissues. “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off and we’ll talk about it tomorrow morning.”

She nodded and wiped at her eyes.

After she left his office, Jack stared at the sheet of paper in amazement.

He folded the paper and stuffed it into a pocket then grabbed his coat. He only stopped long enough to let Ianto he would be out for the rest of the day, but that he had his cell in case of an emergency before he headed out of the Hub.

* * * * *

He didn’t start out for any particular destination, but found himself seated on a bench at a nearby park. It was a gorgeous day. He couldn’t resist a smile as he watched the children playing in the sunshine of a rare warm, Spring afternoon Old people sunned themselves on the benches like content housecats.

Jack watched them for a while, even throwing a ball for a group of teenaged boys for a bit before he left the area.

He picked up some chips from a street vendor and perched himself on the roof of the Millenium Center. He sat there all night contemplating his decision.

If this had been a hundred and fifty years ago or even before he’d left to join The Doctor, he’d have jumped at the chance without a thought, but now....

After he’d learned that he couldn’t be killed, he’d gone through a period of reckless behavior, taking stupid risks or killing himself repeatedly for others’ entertainment. It hurt like hell every time he returned from the dead, but he found himself doing it deliberately over and over again.

There’d been some fantastic rescues of innocent people, but he’d had to move on before the word spread far enough to bring the attention of authorities.

Would he change that now? His ability to survive death had been enormous asset over the years, especially since he’d joined Torchwood. He’d seen more good and evil than he wanted to admit. Could he give up his immortality?

Memories flowed through his mind during the night. Some made him smile and others made him angry and still others brought tears to his eyes, but, by the time the sun rose over Cardiff, he’d made his decision.

“Is Tosh here yet?” he asked Gwen a bit later as he entered the Hub.

“Yes. Is something wrong, Jack? She looks like she’s been crying all night, but she won’t say.”

He squeezed her shoulder. “It’s personal. I’ll take care of it,” he promised. “She’ll be fine.”

Gwen nodded.

Jack found Toshiko seated in the chair in his office, waiting for him.

“Mornin’,” he said as he took the folded sheet out of his pocket. “I’ve made my decision, Tosh.”

She nodded stiffly, staring at him through teary eyes.

He smiled. “Don’t look at me like that, please,” he said. “I’m not going to do it. There’s too much here for me to do. I wanted to thank you for keeping this between us.”

He loaded the paper into a shredder beside his desk and then pulled a lighter from his pocket and set fire to the shreds. He opened the Retconn box and handed her one of the memory erasing tablets.

She took it from him and stared up at him. “You’re sure?” she asked.

“I’m sure,” he answered confidently. “I had a pretty long night, but I wouldn’t have missed it for the world. I’m comfortable now. I’ve got a great life.”

She swallowed the pill and he hugged her as he helped her lie down on his cot for the overpowering sleep that always came after a dose of Retconn. He kissed her on the forehead with a whispered “Thank you,” as she drifted off.


End file.
